


I'm a word that no one ever wants to say

by spinosaur



Series: Somebody Should've Had Your Back [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Avengers, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Please Be careful, Symbiotic Relationship, Tony Stark Has Issues, tonys made some mistakes with peter but it will get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinosaur/pseuds/spinosaur
Summary: A revised, less dramatic take on this AU from the previous fic in the series.There is implied child sexual abuse that happened in the past, and may contain flashbacks and nightmares of that subject. This content involves my own experiences dealing with trauma, please be kind, and be careful reading.actual rest of summary TBA later im pretty tired atmFic title is from Daisy by Brand New
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Somebody Should've Had Your Back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569196
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	I'm a word that no one ever wants to say

Peter Stark had the most perfect, desirable life, being born into the Stark family. His father was Tony Stark, his mother Pepper Potts. Born into the perfect family, the perfect home, the perfect environment, surrounded by love.

But… since when had he felt so disconnected from that love?

Early on in his life, around the age of ten, Peter had been pulled from school. Instead, he was home-schooled by the best teachers for hire.

Misstep number one.

As he grew up, he grew more further away from others of his own age. His nonexistent social skills worsened from there.

It wasn’t a year later from that point that he had been diagnosed with autism. A name for what was happening, why he was so quiet and shy to others. A name for his seemingly random outbursts that now had obvious causes. He was overwhelmed easily with noise, specifically. Too much going on for his ears, he tended to either shut down completely, have a fit, or at the worst decide to start screaming.

Your own screams blocking out all other input to your ears seemed reasonable as a last resort. It made sense to him.

He grew out of this, though, as his anxiety grew louder. Peter receded into himself. Don’t become a problem. Stop being a problem.

Misstep number two, by his parents. They didn’t notice his downfall, but Peter couldn’t blame them when he never brought it up. Well, maybe he did blame them somewhat, but at the time his problems became near unbearable, there was the whole deal with the Avengers.

So, he stayed quiet.

He turned to the internet to fill his time spent alone, and eventually finding video games. It was when he started playing online team-based games and mmorpgs where he began meeting new people.

Misstep number three, meeting the wrong people. His first few friends were people considerably older than him, somewhere in their twenties. He would later learn the one he talked to the most was in his near thirties.

Peter became infatuated with the man, how they spent so much time together, how much attention he received. The compliments the man gave him.

He knew it was wrong. He felt it in his gut, he _ knew _ , but he continued talking to them.

Peter used his learned skills from his father, taught to him throughout his life as far back as he could remember, so he could keep talking in secret from Jarvis to this person.  _ He knew it was wrong _ .

Misstep number four, ignoring the red flags. Of course, on the time he’d spent on the internet by now, he’d been briefed about “creeps” and “predators” quite a number of times. He saw posts online warning how certain people manipulated younger people, the methods they used. He knew it was  _ wrong _ somehow, but who he talked to wasn’t using any of those that he could tell. He was trustworthy… right? Just friendly.

He wasn’t “just friendly.”

Peter did things he regretted.

This lasted for three years.

Peter got worse, and people started to notice.

Stark tower was now  _ Avengers _ tower. Other people moved in to separate floors beneath the penthouse, along with a floor just for the common room and kitchen. Peter got to know these people, these other adults. They all treated him fondly, as if he was their kid, too.

However, they didn’t know Peter since birth. They didn’t take notice of his strange behaviour, taking it for how he’d always been. He had autism, he had always been quite naturally quiet around other people.

His parents, however, started to notice. Relationships started getting… rough.

Misstep number five, lying to his parents. Hiding all of his actions that he now hated himself for, hated with his whole being. Peter, at this point, cut ties abruptly with the man he’d been talking to for the past years. There was nothing said, he just left. He was done with the sick feeling in his stomach every time a single notification from the man popped up.

He was sick, always felt sick. Disgusting. Gross.

Peter became agitated so easily, frustrated and having outbursts again often. He would blow up at his parents and his now extended family, the rest of the team of Avengers, for the slightest of things. His emotions were so unstable, they changed so often and suddenly. He was losing it.

His parents tried to reach out to him, talk to him, and although he loved them, Peter pushed them away.

Misstep number six, not accepting help that was offered. Wallowing in his pain and trauma, letting it fester into bitter, potent hatred. For anyone and everyone that slighted him, especially himself. 

His mind lingered on what started it. His two parents, too busy with their lives to notice Peter’s descent when it started, his new “friends.”

He was decidedly angry.

Peter talked to them less and less.

Although, he had no grievances with the rest of his family. Maybe sometimes they did things that upset him, but they had never done Peter any wrong. Yet.

Peter spent more time with them rather than his real blood family. He knew it hurt his parents. He could see the pain on their faces, notably his father’s.

Sometimes, he felt guilty about it. Too guilty to even be in the vicinity of them. He was fucking up his life so bad.

Fucking it up more than it already was.

Peter started seeing his father less, as the man wandered off to his workshop more often. Not that he saw him much at that moment in time, but it was noticeably less even then. And each time he asked, his family would respond with the same answer.

Time kept moving, Peter wallowed. The Avengers disappeared for a while after Ultron. Only his mother was around at that time, yet he kept to himself, stayed in his room.

It took even more time for the team to return again, in a more uncomfortable state, but this time returning with new people he hadn’t seen before. And a new AI developed by his father later on, Friday.

The new members of the team quickly fit right into place, except this time two of them had more sibling energy than parental. Well, three, maybe? Vision was… part Ultron, yet made from Jarvis too, which counted as Tony’s son sort of, right? So… Vision was technically his brother, maybe?

He wasn’t sure.

Forward from then, things calmed down between him and his parents. His emotions mellowed, and he became more numb and disconnected than anything. He didn’t have the energy to get upset.

He spent more time with his father and mother, which they took as a good sign. Maybe it was.

Tony often took Peter with him, showing him his workshop. They tinkered there together, working on meaningless projects and the meaningful both when they felt. Peter was good at it, he learned. He had a knack for it since he was young, he knew, but he didn’t know how much until now.

Peter could see the pride in his father’s eyes when he looked at him. Things were good, they were getting better. Peter was happy, for once. Actually happy, not just in fleeting moments.

However, not once did Peter ever bring up what had happened. What he had done. He couldn’t now, he couldn’t do that to Tony. Just imagining the utter disappointment in his eyes, replacing the pride, it nearly made him want to cry.

It was wrong, Peter was gross, and everyone would hate him if he ever mentioned it. So he didn’t.

That was misstep number seven.

His biggest misstep, however, was quick to follow.

Peter’s father picked up a certain few new interests, nanotech and biotech. Peter and Tony tinkered together with the nano technology, while his father and Bruce spent their time experimenting with the biotech.

Tony often talked about what he and Bruce did in their work with Peter after his father returned, talking excitedly about it. One day, he mentioned a new, strange specimen they had obtained and were keeping a close eye on. One that was held with the utmost caution in mind.

Peter became interested as he heard his father talk about it.

Following Tony to the lab on one occasion not soon after, thanks to Peter’s persistence on the matter, Peter got to see what he was so enthusiastic about up close.

Too close.

And everything fell out from there.


End file.
